


Тихий шёпот страха

by Bronze_soul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Demons, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hell, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Slice of Life, Songfic, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Violence, Writober 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: Нина потерялась в своей памяти и ищет путь наружу.Алиса разбирается с тяжёлыми и не очень проблемами в повседневности.Мирослав и Егор влюблены и боятся потерять друг друга.Слишком просто и спокойно, чтобы не пойти в тартары.Три будто бы не связанных истории.





	1. Нехорошая квартира

**Author's Note:**

> IAMX — Animal Impulses

Квартирка, выбранная Ниной, была в меру маленькой и в меру уютной. Да и находилась выгодно близко как к колледжу, так и к месту подработки. Одним словом, _идеальная_.  
Нина была безумно рада, что смогла так быстро найти подходящую квартиру и не жить больше в общежитии. Как ей казалось, там было чересчур много людей, обязанностей и ограничений. Она вспоминала о прошедшем годе с содроганием. Житьё с тремя людьми в комнате Нина, как единственный ребёнок в семье, едва могла вынести.  
Так что однокомнатная квартира, полностью принадлежащая ей, была _раем_.  
~~До первой ночи.~~  
Укладываясь спать на новом месте, Нина не переживала, что не сможет заснуть: она много раз переезжала, и проблем с этим у неё никогда не было.  
Разве что окна без штор смотрелись скучновато. И солнце с утра будет бить прямо в глаза.  
Но сейчас небо было пасмурным, и ночная темнота, разбавляемая светом фонарей, быстро окутала девушку и погрузила в сон.

  


* * *

Нина задумалась: что может быть хуже пробуждения посреди ночи. Только пробуждение от непонятных звуков.  
Вот уже около получаса назад Нина подскочила на кровати и до сих пор _не могла успокоиться_.  
Комнату заливал мягкий лунный свет.  
 _А в прихожей и на кухне что-то тихо шелестело по полу._  
Нина была уверена, что это не вор. Во всяком случае, _не человек_. Люди не издают таких звуков ни когда ходят, ни даже когда ползают.  
С момента, когда Нина проснулась, шелест не прекращался ни разу и уже почти слился с шумом машин на улице, усыпляя девушку.  
Что-то с тихим хлопком упало на пол, и шелест прекратился. _Нина похолодела_. Она неосознанно задержала дыхание, напряжённо сглотнув, и вперилась взглядом в стену напротив. _Всё тело будто окаменело._  
Шелест медленно приближался к комнате. _И вдруг замер прямо перед окном._  
Переборов себя, Нина перевела глаза в ту сторону.  
Но не увидела ничего подозрительного, кроме двух полос на стене.  
Страх слетел, будто его и не было.  
— Эх, надо будет в воскресенье помыть стены, — проворчала Нина, переворачиваясь на другой бок.

* * *

Однако на утро ни о каких стенах она не вспомнила.

* * *

Неделя пролетела в заботах, и о шторах Нина вспомнила только в субботу вечером.  
— Ничего, — сказала она сама себе, — завтра схожу и куплю.  
_Ночью не появлявшийся всю неделю шелест вернулся._  
Нина _не могла_ заставить себя ни пошевелиться, ни закрыть глаза, ни поверить в то, что _шипение_ , звучащее у самого потолка, было шелестом и свистом ветра.  
Перед глазами качались две параллельные линии. Белые, почти призрачные в свете звёзд и фонарей. _Не оторвать взгляда._  
В конце концов мозг девушки не выдержал напряжения, и она потеряла сознание.  
Очнулась Нина уже во второй половине дня. Она была так измотана, будто _всю душу_ из неё высосали.  
— Так, — она перевернулась на живот. — Умыться, — приподнялась на локтях. — Поесть и уроки, — приоткрыла глаза. — _И шторы_ , — упала лицом в подушку, издав недовольный стон.  
Оставшийся день пролетел мгновенно. Но сонная Нина своей работой была довольна: наконец-то у неё в комнате появились шторы. Хоть и провозилась она с ними порядочное количество времени, сначала выбирая приятный цвет — остановилась на серовато-оливковом, как было написано на этикетке — а потом закрепляя на карнизе.  
В сон её клонило неимоверно.

* * *

«Охх… Ну, неужжелли…»  
_Нина вздрогнула_ , вцепившись пальцами в одеяло. Шипение странным образом складывалось в слова.  
Сегодня она легла спать спиной к окну и не видела никаких призрачных полос. Помогало ли это теперь?  
«Целлую недеелю ждаать пришшлось…»  
Шипение приблизилось почти к самому уху девушки. _Загнанно дыша_ , Нина резко обернулась на на звук, садясь на кровати.  
_Горло её тут же сковало ледяным ужасом._  
Длинное тело тянулось из прихожей и сворачивалось на полу у окна, большие сузившиеся глаза выворачивали душу, раздвоенный язык то исчезал, то чуть не доставал до носа Нины.  
Огромный призрачный питон.  
_Нина почувствовала себя маленькой и жалкой. Не закричать, не заплакать, не вздохнуть._  
«Зналла бы тыы, как сскуучно поедатть жжертвуу, которрая мення не видиит…»  
И он так быстро метнулся вперёд, что _Нина не успела и пальцем шевельнуть._  
Призрак вливался в тело девушки, быстро и безболезненно вытесняя всё человеческое.  
**Глаза её потемнели, плечи покорно опустились.**


	2. Оживите мертвеца!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Dragons — Whatever It Takes

__

_Оживите мертвеца!_

_Погиб любимый кот Барсик — сбила машина. Просим вернуть его к жизни за вознаграждение._

Такое странное объявление увидела Алиса, возвращаясь с экзамена по биологии. Недолго думая, она сорвала листок и сейчас вертела его в руках, сидя в такси.  
Ей хотелось скорее попасть домой и отдохнуть. За этот месяц подготовки к экзаменам Алиса измоталась больше, чем за весь год.  
И как назло в машине закончился бензин. Впрочем на заправке было достаточно свободно. Тем не менее, Алиса задремала, а когда проснулась, объявления у неё в руках не было.  
— Увлекаешься некромантией? — поинтересовался таксист прежде, чем Алиса начала искать пропажу.  
Он кивнул на сложенную вдвое бумажку, заткнутую за ручку барчика. Девушка напряжённо уставилась на неё.  
— А Вы случаем не увлекаетесь охотой на некромантов? — бесцветным голосом спросила Алиса.  
Таксист усмехнулся и включил радио.  
— Нет, никогда не присоединялся ни к тем, ни к другим.  
Они стояли в пробке, из некоторых машин звучала приглушённая музыка. Много лишних ушей, но Алиса рискнула спросить, понизив голос.  
— В этом нет смысла: в объявлении просьба оживить кота, а не приглашение в группу.  
— Читай между строк, — таксист хитро, но добродушно улыбнулся, — по открытому приглашению придёт кто угодно. Те же охотники на некромантов. А это — шифр, на который обратят внимание только нужные люди.  
Он говорил открыто, и Алиса выдохнула спокойно.  
— Вот ты, например, — продолжил таксист. — Считаешь ли ты некромантов психами и их работу антинаучной?  
— Что? — Алиса чуть не рассмеялась. — Некроманты не психи! И современная наука давно доказала, что оживление мертвецов возможно, просто не все понимают это. Как Вы и сказали, доказательство между строк.  
Таксист согласно кивнул и вдруг, не переменившись в лице, загнул безымянный палец. Алиса прикусила язык: это движение, на языке жестов означавшее букву «н», призывало на определённый момент перевести тему. Проще говоря, рядом опасные люди.  
Слева от них остановилась машина. Водитель бездумно смотрел вперёд. На первый взгляд ничего подозрительного. Но Алиса успела заметить татуировку на его запястье, когда с наигранно скучающим взглядом поворачивала голову. Отличительный знак охотников на некромантов — перечёркнутый череп.  
Вот уж какие ребята были психами: ни одна легальная группировка так открыто о себе не заявляла.  
— И сколько ещё мы будем стоять в этой пробке? — спросила Алиса, скривившись и добавив нервозности в голосе.  
— Минут десять, — в тон ей ответил таксист. Они мысленно похвалили друг друга.  
Опасная машина постояла рядом пару секунд и уехала вперёд.  
Отсчитав двадцать секунд, Алиса воскликнула:  
— Как эти читеры так свободно едут по этой полосе?! Вот ведь додумались ехать по той, которая никому не нужна!  
Левая полоса действительно была пустой только по той причине, что сворачивала к базе охотников на некромантов.  
— Даже не пытаются скрываться, сволочи! — продолжала наигранно возмущаться Алиса.  
Таксист довольно рассмеялся.  
Когда они уже подъезжали, он снова обратился к Алисе.  
— Ты правильно думаешь, такие люди нужны во всех группах.  
— А меня пока никуда не примут, — пожала плечами девушка, — мне ж нет восемнадцати.  
— Ну, тогда, если надумаешь, — таксист протянул ей информационный передатчик, — милости прошу к нам.  
— Но Вы же сказали, что…  
— Это охотники требуют официального присоединения, а сами некроманты изворотливы как змеи.  
_Сжимая передатчик в ладони, Алиса чувствовала, что её ждёт невероятное будущее._


	3. Плотоядный друг

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chase Holfelder — Animal  
> Troye Sivan — for him.

_You don't have to say I love you to say I love you_

_Sickeningly sweet like honey_

__

_All I need is you_

— Ауч, блять, ты животное! — Мирослав отдёрнул руку. Тыльную сторону ладони саднило от кровавого укуса.  
— Извини, я не нарочно, — виновато пробормотал Егор, аккуратно перехватив запястье Мирослава, с нежностью подув на укус. — Просто твоя кожа очень сладкая.  
Мирослав издал нечленораздельный стон, закрыв покрасневшее лицо свободной рукой.  
Он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к изменениям характера своего парня. На публике он был спокоен как удав и скуп на эмоции; когда покупал мясо на чёрном рынке — холоден и жёсток; а вот в такие моменты — нежен и заботлив.  
Они сидели у Егора на кухне, наслаждаясь перерывом в подготовке к экзаменам. Из окна струился свет солнечного июня.  
Егор достал аптечку и начал обрабатывать ранки перекисью. Мирослав зашипел, но не шевельнулся.  
— Ты мне однажды так руку откусишь, — произнёс он беззлобно.  
— Ни за что на свете, ты же знаешь, — возразил Егор, оставляя на руке любимого лёгкие поцелуи. — Твоя жизнь для меня важнее всего.  
— Угу, — только и смог смущенно выдавить Мирослав, расплываясь в любящей улыбке.  
_Такие слова были для него ценнее любых признаний в любви._


	4. Ворчливый кровосос

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awolnation — Not Your Fault
> 
> Продолжение к "Плотоядный друг".

Мирослав с отвращением вытер кровь с щеки.  
Вот уже в который раз он забыл следовать своему графику и посреди ночи отправился на незапланированную охоту, мучимый жаждой. И в который раз чуть не попался и испачкал одежду.  
Запинаясь обо все углы, он добрёл до ванной и вслепую открыл воду. Стянул футболку и бросил прямо в раковину, по привычке поведя плечами от неощущаемого холода. И только потом включил свет.  
Пару секунд Мирослав тупо пялился на текущую воду, и вдруг глаза его расширились от ужаса, он молниеносно закрыл кран.  
— Пошло всё к чёрту! — прокричал он, прижав ладони к лицу. — Вот ведь, блять! Что же мне так, сука, не везёт?!  
Продолжая ругаться, Мирослав всё же вытащил тазик и бросил туда ошибочно замоченную в горячей воде футболку.  
Пока набиралась вода, парень достал телефон и написал Егору.

_прикроешь меня на работе?_   
_я опять налажал с одеждой_

_Тебе повезло, что я уже встал, иначе я бы тебя прикончил и не посмотрел, что ты мёртв._

_не мертв, а не жив_

_И налажал ты не с одеждой, а просто по жизни._   
_Конечно, прикрою. О чём на этот раз соврать?_

_не знаю, скажи, что у меня была весёлая ночка, и будешь прав_

_Ты имеешь ввиду, "день"?_

_ну день. какая разница, если я в любом случае могу ебнуться со сцены от недосыпа_   
_я твой должник <3_

_Не выражаться._

_твои отсылки не смешные -_-_

_Это у тебя нет настроения._   
_Опять предложишь стриптиз в качестве оплаты?_

_только если ты согласишься :*_

_Ты сейчас останешься без прикрытия, если продолжишь отправлять смайлики._

Мирослав вздохнул и, засунув телефон в карман джинс, выключил воду. Хоть бы уснуть теперь, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выспаться.  
Парень прошёл в спальню, взял дротик и, не глядя, метнул в стену. Опять прямо в центр, как же скучно.  
Он плюхнулся на кровать, накрыл лицо подушкой и раскинул руки в стороны.  
 **Как. Же. Всё. Бесит.**  
Самым ненавистным в вампирской сущности были не необходимость быстро искать новую работу, не жгущее кожу солнце. Из-за неё Мирослав отдалился от своего лучшего друга. И в которого был, к сожалению, влюблён. Он почти решился рассказать о своих чувствах, как судьба подставила ему подножку, заставляя считать носом и другими частями тела ступени боли и разочарования.  
Теперь о признании не могло быть и речи.  
Виделись они только на работе в ночном клубе, куда Мирослав, не без помощи Егора, устроился стриптизёром. Работка отвратительная, и прошлая нравилась ему больше, но выбирать было особо не из чего.  
 _За какие грехи ему такие мучения?_


	5. Пробуждение божества

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Mix — Power
> 
> Продолжение к "Оживите мертвеца!"

Алиса нервно меряла шагами комнату.  
Сегодня ей исполнилось девятнадцать.  
Ровно год назад она вступила в общество некромантов, а это значило, что завтра ей будет поручено провести обряд воскрешения.  
 _Самостоятельно._  
От одной только мысли об этом Алису начинало трясти от волнения.  
Нет, она всё знала и не раз помогала при проведении ритуала. Но такой мандраж преследовал каждого перед этим последним испытанием.  
Подойдя к окну, Алиса отдёрнула штору и с ногами забралась на подоконник.  
По тёмному небу медленно ползли облака, закрывая луну. Только бы завтра была ясная ночь.  
Алиса потянулась к столу и ухватила лист с описанием личности, которую ей предстояло воскресить.  
Имя — на латыни — и годы жизни. И ни слова о том, кем именно был этот человек.  
Из чистого любопытства Алиса, конечно, пробовала найти хоть какую-нибудь дополнительную информацию. Но интернет на её запросы не выдавал ничего дельного, а доступ к архиву предоставляют только после ритуала.  
Алиса взглянула на часы. Стрелки, словно издеваясь над ней, едва ползли по циферблату.  
Девушка со вздохом слезла на пол и начала как можно медленнее расправлять постель.  
Для успешного проведения ритуала советовалось ложиться спать после полуночи.  
 _Ещё целых шесть минут._

* * *

Где-то вдалеке пробило двенадцать, и два мужчины, до этого скрывавшиеся в тени дерева, сорвались на бег, разминая затёкшие ноги.  
— Ты уверен, что они справится? — начал один, когда они отбежали на достаточное расстояние от алисиного дома. — Он всё-таки был основателем некромантии. Для его возрождения мого сил потребуется. _Многие погибли, пытаясь._  
— Даже не сомневайся. У неё большой потенциал, и силы в ней больше, чем кажется. Да такой, что не каждый — даже она сама — сможет разглядеть.  
Следующий квартал они пробежали молча.  
— И всё же, если что-то пойдёт не так… — с сомнением протянул первый.  
— _Отставить!_ — жёстко прервал второй. — Разве забыл — нельзя высказывать сомнений в успешном исходе ритуала. И я же сказал, её сил хватит и божество воскресить.


	6. Девы из преисподней

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я нашла много восхитительных имён, так что эта часть немножко попестрит ими.  
> Алексина – защитница.  
> Фива – светлая, сияющая.  
> Зозим - выжившая, оставшаяся в живых.  
> Мелэйна - черная, темная.  
> Танис - леди змея.  
> Хипатия - самая высокая, высшая.  
> Ливерий – свободный, вольный.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ocean Jet — In Red
> 
> Продолжение к "Нехорошая квартира".

— Кого это ты притащил нам, Каа? — с усмешкой спросила низшая демонесса.  
«Хвватит называать мменя эттим отвратителльным имменем… Егго приддумалли лююди…»  
Призрачный питон лежал на сожжённой земле, обвив хвост вокруг двух демонесс. Ни одну из них это не волновало.  
— Спокойно, Ливерий, — холодно проговорила вторая, — мы всё ещё выше тебя по статусу.  
Прошипев что-то неразборчивое, питон отполз и позволил бессознательному телу девушки материализоваться на земле.  
«Какк скажжете, госспожа Фива…»  
Она молча шагнула к жертве и взмахом руки подняла тело в воздух.  
— Можешь быть свободен, — бросила она змею. — Алексина, взгляни.  
Демонесса радостно подпрыгнула и полетела к подруге.  
— Кстати, Ливерий, — хихикнула она, рассматривая лицо девушки, — тебя искала Танис.  
Питон резко свернулся в клубок и растворился, гневно шипя.  
— У Танис всегда найдётся для него дело, — пожала плечами Алексина на недовольный взгляд Фивы.  
— Гляди-ка! — воскликнула она через секунду. — Приходит в себя! Назовём её Зозим?  
— Алексина, тебе давно пора отбросить эти человеческие замашки, — отрезала Фива, опуская девушку на землю. — Они делают тебя уязвимой.  
Вся весёлость и дурашливость тут же исчезли с лица демонессы.  
— У меня нет слабостей, Фива, — безэмоционально, едва открывая рот, ответила она, но не сдержалась и улыбнулась. — Но, Фива, это невыносимо скучно — постоянно носить маску безразличия.  
— Ты неисправима, — Фива устало потёрла переносицу. — Нужно было отправить тебя под руководство Танис.  
— Да ни за что! К этой манипуляторше я носа не суну! — сморщилась Алексина.  
— Хочешь сказать, Мелэйна и Хипатия не манипулируют нами? — хмыкнула Фива.  
_— Ну ты сравнила, они хотя бы были_ людьми.  
С этим Фива была безоговорочно согласна.  
И демонессы, не сговариваясь, начали готовить спящую девушку к встрече с высшим демоническим обществом.  
Алексина плавно отвела несколько огненных лепестков от своего платья и стала покрывать ими тело девушки. Пламя растекалось, уничтожая человеческую одежду, и принимало причудливую форму. Алексина придирчиво осмотрела свою работу и подправила подол платья, добавив буро-красных всполохов, похожих на трепещущие цветки хризантем.  
Фива между тем укладывала аккуратными прядями короткие каштановые волосы новой подопечной.

* * *

Когда Нина смогла открыть глаза, то сначала решила, что попала в Ад, таким кроваво-красным было всё вокруг. Только вот огня…  
Ах, нет, огня было предостаточно на двух девушках, стоявших перед ней.  
_А девушки ли это?_  
Нина разглядела у обеих тёмные кожистые крылья за спинами и аккуратные рога на головах.  
**Неужели, Ад?**


	7. Рожки да ножки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gigi D'Agostino, Dynoro — In My Mind
> 
> Продолжение к "Пробуждение божества".
> 
> Посылаю лучики надежды тем, кто понял отсылку.

По окнам с остервенением били капли дождя. Сигнальные огни машин слились в красное марево.  
Алиса разочарованно выдохнула и, зевнув, потёрла глаза.  
— А я надеялась, что высплюсь.  
В салоне машины царило усыпляющее тепло.  
— Поспи, ты заслужила, — кивнул таксист — помощник главы их общества под прикрытием. — Нам, думаю, не скоро дадут проехать.  
Девушка перевела усталый сонный взгляд с собрата на машины скорой помощи впереди и безуспешно попыталась заглянуть за них.  
— Всё таки хорошо, что тела отсюда не видно, — откинувшись на спинку сиденья, пробормотала она.  
— Ты уже год состоишь в обществе некромантов, — усмехнулся таксист, — и тут говоришь, что не выносишь вида крови.  
— Ага, я так и сказала. Причём довольно странно: когда я смотрю на оторванные руки, ноги, торчащие кости, да хоть кишки, перемешанные с мозгами — со мной всё нормально, но кровь… — Алиса изобразила тошноту, скривившись.  
— Признаю, странно, — удивлённо хмыкнул таксист. — Это как любить арахисовое масло, но ненавидеть арахис.  
Алиса непонимающе вытаращила на него глаза, но тот лишь махнул рукой.  
— Или использовать цветовые псевдонимы вместо имён, да? — спросила запутанная девушка. — Никто не задумывался, что однажды варианты закончатся?  
— Не одна ты такая догадливая, но наше воображение всё ещё допускает существование серо-буро-малиновых цветов, Серая, — возразил он.  
— Такие длинные будут сокращать до СБМ, Кровавый, — фыркнула Алиса, намеренно опуская вторую часть псевдонима товарища.

* * *

Когда машина, увозившая тело, проезжала мимо них, Алиса спрятала лицо в ладонях, испуганно постукивая ногой по полу, _будто погибший мог ожить без их помощи._


	8. Мой ласковый и нежный зверь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cranberries — Zombie  
> Hurts — Silver Lining
> 
> Продолжение к "Ворчливый кровосос".

Больше всего Мирослава бесили мелкие случайные ранки. Он никогда не мог понять, когда и за что зацепился, а они потом начинали щипать и чесаться. Ни пластыря, ни йода под рукой обычно не находилось.  
И только кошмары он ненавидел больше. Они заставляли просыпаться среди ночи, оставляя задыхаться от страха. _Как лечить такие раны он не имел представления._  
Вот в который раз Мирослав сидел на кухне, сверля взглядом пятнышко на столе.  
— Господи боже мой! — воскликнул Егор, испуганно шарахнувшись. — Два часа ночи! Что ты тут делаешь?  
«Тебе тот же вопрос» — хотел было ответить Мирослав, но лишь беспомощно открыл рот, будучи не в силах произнести и слова.  
Егор обеспокоенно сел рядом и взял его ладони в свои, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Кошмары, — едва слышно выдохнул Мирослав.  
Комнату вновь заполнила тишина, мягкая, сонная, будто облако.  
Мирослав не мог больше издать ни звука, но Егор всё понял по дрожи пальцев, по отчаянью в глазах, и крепче сжал руки.  
— Я… Мне так стыдно за свои слова тогда, я пытался справиться с собой, боялся, что наврежу близким, — Егор протянул руку и пропустил несколько прядей волос Мирослава между пальцев. — Что и случилось, когда ты вдруг пришёл с этим «не могу жить без тебя»…  
Небо за окном медленно светлело, меняя ночной элегантный наряд на тёплые цвета рассвета.  
— Кто же знал, что я уже тогда тоже не представлял без тебя свою жизнь, — слабо улыбнулся Егор.  
Мирослав глубоко вдохнул, переполняемый чувствами, и выдохнул с облегчением.  
 _Они справятся с любыми кошмарами и залечат любые раны._


	9. Дьявольская выпечка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrie Underwood — Two Black Cadillacs
> 
> Продолжение к "Девы из преисподней".

Глаза постепенно привыкли к кровавой мрачности, а Нина всё не могла им поверить.  
Потому что ей казалось, на ней надето огненное платье — но огонь совершенно не вредил; перед ней стояли — скорее, парили — две девушки (?) — но их силуэты расплывались и рябили. Вокруг было бесконечное красно-бурое пространство.  
— Я сплю, да? — прохрипела Нина и испугалась того, каким ослабшим был её голос.  
— Похоже Ливерий неслабо напугал её, — вполголоса пробормотала девушка пониже ростом.  
— Думаю, он ещё и говорил с ней — ты такая же потерянная здесь оказалась, — ответила вторая.  
Первая обиженно вскинулась, однако тут же успокоилась и безэмоционально сказала:  
— Я доложу Мелэйне и Хипатии о прибытии новенькой, Фива, — и беззвучно исчезла.  
Названная Фивой отреагировала на это тихим «Отлично».  
— Кто вы? — с подозрением прищурилась Нина.  
— Фива, демонесса класса воин, нахожусь под предводительством Мелэйны и Хипатии, высших демонесс, — Фива гордо расправила крылья.  
— Я точно сплю, — заключила Нина.

* * *

— Мелэйна, Хипатия, — Алексина отдала честь, — позвольте доложить — Ливерий доставил новую человеку, и она уже пришла в себя.  
Высшие демонессы снисходительно улыбнулись и отделили по кусочку от своих аур: более сильный — Хипатии, более тёмный — Мелэйны. Клубящиеся ауры перелетели в протянутые ладони Алексины, сформировав колышущийся шар.  
Демонесса с лёгким поклоном покинула общество холодных покровительниц.  
— Представься новенькой, — потребовала Фива с едва заметной теплотой, стоило Алексине вернуться.  
— Алексина, низшая демонесса, под покровительством воительницы Фивы, — приосанившись, спокойно отрапортовала она, показывая, что простила недавнюю грубость.

* * *

Нина начинала думать, что перед ней разыгрывают какой-то не смешной спектакль, когда появившаяся из ниоткуда демонесса — Алексина, как та представилась — протянула клубящийся шар, отдалённо напоминающий пирожок. Крайне отдалённо.  
— Ешь, — мягко приказала Фива.  
Нина хотела было отказаться, как странный пирожок потерял форму и дымом влетел в неё.

* * *

Девушка с трудом открыла глаза. Фива легко удерживала её в воздухе от падения, Алексина довольно кружила вокруг.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Зозим! — пропела она. — Тебя официально приняли на обучение военному делу!  
_Зозим? Военное дело?_  
Ах, да! Ну конечно, как она могла забыть!  
— Спасибо за помощь, Фива, — благодарно кивнула Зозим и протянула руки к Алексине. — На удачу?  
Демонесса с радостным визгом обняла девушку.  
— Наконец, хоть кто-то, а то Фива себя обнимать не позволяет, — Алексина похлопала её по спине. — Удача тебе не особо поможет, а вот выдержка — точно. Отращивать рога, не говоря уже о крыльях, больненько.  
Зозим улыбнулась, зная, что справится.  
_В голове вдруг промелькнуло заполошное: «Змей! Ад! Демоны! Беги! Спасайся!»_  
И только Фива видела, как Алексина плавно вытащила эту мысль из головы будущей демонессы.


	10. Бесконечный спор

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lana Del Rey — Young And Beautiful
> 
> Продолжение к "Мой ласковый и нежный зверь".

Мирослав порой удивлялся, как они с Егором всё же умудрились понять друг друга и свои чувства. О ссорах, недомолвках и недопониманиях он предпочитал не вспоминать.  
Они чертовски разные, но что-то общее позволило им сойтись. Мирослав даже не уверен, сработало ли с ними знаменитое «противоположности притягиваются».  
На кухне Егор загремел посудой, и Мирослав оторвался от заучиваемого текста, откинувшись на спинку стула, закинул голову назад. Зашумела вода.  
— Ей! — закрыв глаза, прокричал он. — Золушка! Сегодня моя очередь!  
Вода сразу же утихла.  
Парень открыл глаза: недоумевающий и недовольный Егор опёрся о косяк двери.  
— Я точно встречаюсь с тем самым парнем, который лучше всех в классе знает химику и физию? — с нежностью усмехнулся Мирослав: кверх ногами всё выглядело смешнее.  
Егор вытаращил глаза.  
— Ты хотел сказать «химию и физику»?  
— Э, — Мирослав на секунду завис, осознавая свою ошибку, и задумчиво протянул. — Наверное?  
— Я помню, что ты вчера мыл посуду, — вернулся к теме разговора Егор.  
— Нет, нет, нет, — замотал головой Мирослав. — Мы же поменялись недавно, чтоб с экзаменами не совпадало, помнишь?  
Егор нахмурился, вспоминая, а потом подошёл и растрепал волосы Мирослава.  
— Мог бы и с утра напомнить.  
Ответили ему довольным «угу» и «вали выспись, заучка».  
Когда Егор скрылся в спальне, Мирослав позволил себе блаженно вздохнуть и коснуться чуть влажных волос. Его парень был чересчур серьёзным даже в отношениях, поэтому такие моменты нежности были живительным эликсиром в любой тяжёлой ситуации.  
 _Как тепло._


	11. Ведьма и тысяча бед

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KONGOS — Come With Me Now
> 
> Продолжение к "Рожки да ножки".

Алиса знала, что пробиться будет сложно.  
 **Но всё шло из рук вон плохо!**  
Во-первых, путь до базы был тем ещё мучением. А во-вторых, занимал каждый раз разное количество времени.  
Когда Алиса первый раз слушала объяснение дороги до базы, то считала, что всё уяснила. Но потом в знакомом лесу она забрела в такие неожиданные места, что успела запаниковать.  
Ну, и время, да. Как бы рано ни выходила Алиса, приходила ровно к началу. Времени ни передохнуть, ни пообщаться с другими.  
 ~~Будто что-то не позволяло ей приблизиться.~~  
Впрочем, одной проблемы Алиса точно избежала.  
Псевдонимы.  
Их было много, очень, _просто чертовски_ много. Но девушке удалось заметить одну деталь — на форменной одежде каждого была прикреплена неприметная булавка с названием цвета. Нужно лишь знать, куда смотреть.  
Сегодня было первое собрание после последнего испытания.  
Алиса спокойно шагала по траве. Страшнее, волнительнее и тяжелее проведённого ритуала она не могла ничего представить. Что уж там опоздание.  
Рядом вдруг хрустнула ветка, послышался весёлый разговор. Испуганно повернув голову, Алиса увидела небольшую группу, идущую в одном с ней направлении. Приглядевшись, девушка успокоилась: все они были из их общества.  
Внезапно вдалеке показался вход на базу.  
Странно, раньше приходилось долго плутать, чтобы обнаружить его.  
 _Что ж, с этим ещё предстоит разобраться._


	12. Сорок семь голов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selena Gomez — Hurry Up And Save Me
> 
> Продолжение к "Дьявольская выпечка".

— Почему именно столько? — задумчиво протянула Зозим, изучая анатомию крыльев.  
— Что, считаешь, слишком много жертв? — усмехнулась Алексина.  
Зозим, помедлив, кивнула.  
— Ну, смотри, — демонесса начала загибать пальцы, — первый — сама наша сущность; двое — на рога, запомнила?  
Алексина с лёгкой улыбкой следила за реакцией новенькой. Объяснять основы было легко, но _интересно_.  
— Далее идут крылья, поэтому делим на два и сразу вычитаем два — на их связь между собой, остаётся одиннадцать…  
— Погоди, почему на связь два? — перебила Зозим.  
— Как это почему?! — от _негодования_ Алексина взмахнула и крыльями, и руками. — Потому что одиночная связь мгновенно разрушается!  
Она даже опустилась на ноги и стала ходить кругами, _раздражённо бормоча_. Злилась демонесса не только на непонятливую ученицу: вся эта ситуация будила в ней человеческие привычки.  
— Двойная связь крепче, ясно, — Зозим была спокойнее Фивы.  
Алексина заставила себя отключить эмоции и продолжила ~~ненавидящим, презрительным~~ безжизненным голосом.  
— Из этих одиннадцати четыре — на полёт, четыре — на контроль, три — на внешний вид. А теперь отправляйся к Ливерию на практику.  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, _чуть ли ни в слезах_ переместилась к Фиве.  
— Она ужасна! Ужасно опасна для меня! — демонесса заламывает руки в _отчаянии_ — но она не должна ничего чувствовать! — Я вспоминаю, как была человеком. Эмоции, они всё ещё сквозят отовсюду! Я не могу перестать их видеть!  
Взгляд у Фивы _тёплый и понимающий_. ~~Алексина не должна замечать эмоций!~~ Она протягивает руку, предлагая забрать причиняющие _боль_ мысли.  
 _И Алексина склоняет голову._


	13. Серийный инспектор

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KMFDM — Not In My Name
> 
> Продолжение к "Сорок семь голов".

— То есть как это? Просто взял и продал душу? — _лучики недоумения_ всё ещё пробивались сквозь стену забытья Зозим.  
«Тишше…»  
Недовольно шипя, Ливерий прятал беззащитную девушку под своей иллюзией.  
Они аккуратно обходили спешащих людей, двигаясь в известном одному змею направлении.  
«Эттот челловек ранньшше рабботалл в детекктивном агеенстве… До тогго как ссвязался сс темми, ккто торгуетт наркоттиками… Тогда и ззаключил ссделку… Радди…»  
— Да поняла я! — раздражённо отмахнулась Зозим. — Долго нам ещё?  
Ливерий покосился на девушку жёлтыми глазами, мысленно желая ей скорейшей и, предпочтительно, мучительной смерти.  
«Переуллок сраззу поссле нашшей вывесски…»  
Зозим не успела съязвить по поводу загадочности фразы, потому что одна из бесконечного ряда вывесок непривычно знакомо замерцала.  
В закоулке царили мрачность и сырость. Противно. _Холодно._ Уверенно сжав заготовленный нож, девушка шагнула к лежащему без сознания мужчине. Пальцы его правой руки судорожно сжимали шприц. Отвратительно.  
«Перввый уддар — обяззательнно в рукку, поттому ччто этто мессто посследнегго раненния…»  
Зозим кивнула, опустившись рядом, и без промедления вонзила нож в левое предплечье жертвы.  
Лезвие разорвало кожу и беспрепятственно прошло насквозь между костями, перерезая мышцы. На пальцы хлынула _тёплая_ кровь.  
И можно было бы уйти, потому что от этой раны он уже умрёт.  
Но необъяснимая ненависть заставила Зозим провести лезвием по артерии на открытой шее.  
_Резануть сверху вниз по обоим плечам._  
_Раз за разом по самую рукоятку вгонять лезвие в грудную клетку._  
И только когда стихли последние толчки измученного сердца, _демонесса_ поднялась с колен, поправляя потемневшее от крови платье.


	14. Я не виноват

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuba Oms — My Love
> 
> Продолжение к "Бесконечный спор".

Егор прикрыл дверь спальни.  
Что же, Мирослав как всегда прав: следует выспаться. И если у самого Мирослава последний экзамен только через пару дней, у Егора — был сегодня.  
Улёгшись на кровать, он подумал, что надо бы зашторить окно, всё же сейчас была вторая половина дня.  
Егор улыбнулся. Жизнь сыграла с ним забавную шутку: как бы ни противна была ему чья-то ложь, безобидные увёртки Мирослава ради собственной выгоды нравились безумно.  
 _Да_ , он порой был слишком серьёзным. Но лёгкая вина за прошлые ошибки никак не отпускала.  
Тревожный сон накрыл разморённого солнцем парня.  
 _— Я не могу жить без тебя._  
Егор запинается о собственные ноги и недоумённо оборачивается.  
Мирослав проклинает всё и себя в первую очередь, потому что он совершенно не это собирался сказать.  
Стоять на месте _холодно_ , приближающийся декабрь даёт о себе знать.  
Егор молчит, поэтому Мирослав находит силы извиниться, но из горла вырывается только задушенный хрип и кашель.  
 _Леденящий_ ветер рвёт объявления со столбов.  
Лицо Егора вдруг искажается в испуге и отвращении.  
Испуге за Мирослава и отвращении _к себе_ , но парень этого не знает и виновато опускает глаза, окончательно падая духом.  
Сжав зубы, он проходит мимо Егора.  
 _Мерзлота страха и отчаянья расползается в груди у обоих._  
На следующий день Егор всё не может собраться и делает глупые ошибки на каждом уроке.  
Наконец Мирослав не выдерживает и, тяжело выдохнув, шепчет:  
 _— Пожалуйста, прекрати винить себя._


	15. Пришелец неоткуда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение к "Ведьма и тысяча бед".

Вообще-то эта шутка в их классе началась с того, что кто-то допустил эту нелепую ошибку. Ну, серьёзно, не такое уж это сложное правило!  
И, _на самом деле_ , первым порывом Алисы тогда было сухо исправить ошибку. Не потому, что она такая умная, просто в тот день они поссорились с Ниной из-за пустяка, настроение было отвратное, и хотелось подпортить его кому-нибудь ещё.  
Но потом она, не понимая своих намерений, написала совсем другое:  
«Слишком много "е" для двух слов, никому не кажется? Кто помог одной из них сделать пластическую операцию?»  
Такие эмоциональные сообщения были не в её стиле, поэтому сразу посыпались удивлённые «Алиса что, пошутила?», «Нас ждёт апокалипсис?»  
Это было _уморительно_ и до сих пор вызывало улыбку, отвлекая от лишних мыслей.  
Алиса вспоминала об этом и не была уверена, что её смешило больше: дурацкая ошибка или сама ситуация.  
Потому что собрание — в честь, вроде как, её окончательного принятия — грозило усыпить ещё не отдохнувший мозг.  
Не обращая особого внимания на речь, Алиса погружалась в тёплые воспоминания.  
Скучала ли она по одноклассникам? Больше года уже прошло с их выпуска. Пожалуй, только по некоторым, самым близким.  
Она ведь… помирилась с Ниной, _верно_?


	16. Вечеринка на полнолуние

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Chemical Romance — Teenagers
> 
> Продолжение к "Пришелец неоткуда".

Чего Алиса уж точно не ожидала от общества некромантов, так это вечеринки. Да ещё не скучной, когда вокруг много взрослых, и все более-менее подростки чувствуют себя странно.  
Каждый был предоставлен сам себе.  
Откуда-то притащили колонки и цветные лампы, и обычно тихое, мрачное помещение помещение наполнилось яркими звуками и пятнами света.  
Но больше всего Алисе нравилось, что все подряд не рвались поздравлять её.  
Впрочем, стоило ей подумать об этом, как незнакомая девушка подошла ближе. «Пурпурная» — разглядела Алиса.  
— Ты ведь Серая, да? — уточнила она, заправляя русую прядь за ухо.  
Алиса, ненавидя себя, напряжённо проследила за этим жестом и кивнула.  
— А у тебя довольно… яркий цвет, — улыбнувшись, пробормотала она, коря свою косноязычность.  
Пурпурная почему-то фыркнула и чуть не рассмеялась.  
— Ты просто на знаешь, какой у моего брата, — и, повернувшись, помахала кому-то.  
Алиса удивлённо вскинула брови, когда парень подошёл к ним — не каждый день встретишь близнецов.  
— Представься, — Пурпурная пихнула его локтём.  
Он наигранно недовольно вздохнул и с абсолютно спокойным лицом выдал:  
— Чёрный.  
— Оу, — протянула Алиса, всеми силами удерживая серьёзное лицо. — Кому-нибудь ещё повезло больше, чем тебе?  
— Только тем, кто заявился сюда без приглашения, — понизив голос, ответил Чёрный, намекая на охотников, появившихся на вечернике по неизвестной никому причине.  
Алиса не услышала в его голосе ни капли раздражения, только насмешку. Внутри всё заполнилось тёплой нежностью прежде, чем девушка успела одёрнуть свои мысли.  
 _Ну не может же она так легко привязываться к людям, сколько можно?_


	17. Хижина в лесу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IAMX — I Come With Knives
> 
> Продолжение к "Серийный инспектор".

К какому-то разу Зозим поняла систему и убийств, и выбора человека на роль жертвы.  
Во-первых, человек должен быть достаточно несчастным, как выразился Ливерий, чтобы навредить себе, но без угрозы для жизни. И, конечно, все случайные и шутливые раны не считались.  
Во-вторых, первый удар наносился только в естественную рану. Клинок выдавался магический, и человек «погибал» от малейшей царапины.  
 _В-третьих_ , Зозим теряла рассудок от вида крови. Стоило первой капле упасть на её руки, и ничто не могло остановить её от изувечивания жертвы.  
Демонесса не могла понять, происходило ли это из-за того, что клинок забирал лишь душу, но не жизнь.  
Как бы там ни было, это не волновало её _ни секунды_.  
Темнело, в маленьком домишке уже было невозможно разглядеть собственных рук.  
Зозим сидела на столе, болтая ногами, и ждала, когда жертва испустит последний вздох. Слабое свечение, исходившее от Ливерия, выдёргивало из темноты очертания некоторых вещей.  
Куски кожи с кровавыми следами от зубов ошмётками лежали повсюду; кровь ещё текла из развороченного живота; прямая кишка, завязанная на шее, уходила к потолку.  
Наконец, трепыхающаяся душа дуновением ветра влилась в Зозим, и демонесса сжалась, хватая себя за плечи, от боли, разгоравшейся в лопатках. Ни хрипов, ни крови из прокушенной губы она не замечала, глаза застлало пеленой обморока.  
Ливерий перехватил падающую демонессу за живот, возвращаясь в ад.


	18. Червоточина в ванной

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cecil Leuter — Dark Doings
> 
> Отсюда и до конца истории последовательны.

Спросонья Мирослав даже не узнал алисин голос. Но тревожный звон в нём прогнал остатки сна.  
— Что? Алиса? — в горле неприятно першило. — Что случилось?  
Рядом заворочался и приподнялся на локтях сонный Егор.  
— Который вообще час?  
Мирослав включил громкую связь, и из динамика вырвалось дребезжащее: «Нина! Нина! _Она пропала!_ »  
Повисшая тишина ударила по нервам.  
«Я всё перепробовала! Она не выходила на связь с начала лета! Боже мой, почему же я так поздно это заметила?»  
— Спокойно. Поругала себя и хватит! — твёрдо произнёс Егор. — Ты знаешь, куда она переехала?  
В ответ они услышали сдавленное утвердительное бормотание, переходящее во всхлипы.  
— Тише, успокойся, — подхватил Мирослав. — Мы сможем найти её.  
 _О сне больше не могло быть и речи._

А когда они вспомнили о необходимости водных процедур, то обнаружили на стене колышущуюся черноту.  
— Скажи, что это сон, и нам не придётся туда идти, — Мирослав тяжело привалился к плечу парня.  
— То есть не только мне кажется, что это связано с Ниной? — Егор потёр переносицу.  
— Угу, — задумчиво пробормотал Мирослав. — Нас ждёт пиздец.


	19. Проблемы с щенком

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyrokinesis — Витаминки  
> Maroon 5 feat. SZA — What Lovers Do

Новые люди всегда были проблемой Алисы.  
Как минимум, с ними нужно было как-то начать разговор и поддерживать его. Но о чём говорить с человеком, которого видишь впервые и понятия не имеешь, чем тот может интересоваться. Страшно-не страшно, но неловко уж точно.  
И всё же знакомиться Алисе было интересно: новые знакомые это всегда новая информация, новые взгляды на привычные вещи.  
Будто ей и не приходилось выходить из зоны комфорта ради этого.  
А затем начинались сложности. Потому что после любой мелочи, вдохновляющего, тёплого разговора или фразы Алиса теплела и была готова открыть сердце.  
Это было страшно. Невозможно для нормального человека. ~~Неправильно.~~ Б̷̨̡о̡҉҉͢л̕ь̷͜͡н̕͞о̡͢͜.  
Поэтому, когда пропала Нина, Алиса разрывалась на части, будучи не в силах понять себя. Их не связывало почти ничего важного, и закадычными подругами они никогда не были, но волны паники грозили погрести её под собой.  
Не впервые привязанность играла против Алисы, но девушка ничего не с собой поделать.  
Она позволяла людям подходить слишком близко, а потом не могла их отпустить. С болью и опустошением. Навсегда отдавая кусочек своей души. Алиса будто влюблялась в каждого и ревновала всех ко всем. ~~Чертовски странно. До безумия неправильно.~~  
И хотя Алиса думала, что преодолела свои панические атаки, сейчас всё представлялось намного хуже.  
Она всеми силами пыталась перебивать жуткие видения счастливыми мыслями и воспоминаниями, но холод страха впивался в них когтями, раздирая спокойствие в клочки.


	20. Офис в Аду

Хипатия была недовольна. Мелэйна была в бешенстве.  
— Как ты мог?!  
— Что ты наделал?  
Перебивая друг друга, они сквозь зубы отчитывали Ливерия.  
— Душа этого человека была нестабильна! Разве ты забыл, чем это обернулось для Алексины?!  
Это продолжалось уже давно, и, конечно, Ливерий помнил об Алексине — бедная демонесса не могла управлять эмоциями, как ни старалась.  
_А теперь ещё и новенькая._  
Зозим не могла найти себе места, в голове крутились какие-то воспоминания, они жглись болю памяти другого человека. Понять, чьи они она была не в состоянии.  
Это был последний человек! Последняя душа, и превращение было бы окончено! Но что-то пошло не так.  
Жертва сразу показалась ей неправильной, _слишком запутавшейся_ , но перечить Ливерию было себе дороже.

* * *

Ливерий отдыхал от перемещений между Адом и миром людей, продумывая свои планы. Пока всё шло отлично, и даже Хипатия с Мелэйной не обращали на его действия должного внимания. _Ещё одна нестабильная душа_ и он сможет вернуть себе власть живого, свалить из Ада, перестать быть невесомым, безвредным призраком.  
И дела ему не было до демонесс и их высоких планов по свержению власти в аду.

* * *

Мелэйна совещалась с Хипатией, когда Фива заметила их силуэты. Обычно на них сложно было так случайно наткнуться: высшие демонессы всегда окружали себя защитой. Что-то было не так.  
— Позвольте, — воительница склонила голову. — У нас неприятности?  
Обе демонессы взглянули на неё серьёзно и доверительно. Хипатия кивнула.  
— Позови Алексину и Зозим. Нам многое нужно вам сообщить.


	21. По следу призрака

Червоточина привела их в _зоопарк_.  
Парни удивлённо замерли, глядя на застеклённые клетки. Понять, какие в них находились животные не мешало даже отсутствие света. В одних — песок и камни, в других — земля и ветки, в третьих — листва и вода. И длинные извивающиеся тела в каждой.  
 _Змеи._  
Мирослав порадовался, что они не отправились сюда днём. Егор сделал несколько шагов к ближайшей клетке.  
— Она пустая, — его шёпот отразился от стен, разлетаясь эхом по безлюдному зданию.  
— Может, там просто пока никого нет? — неуверенно предположил Мирослав, но холодок неприятного предчувствия закрался под кожу.  
Егор обернулся, напряжённо выдохнув.  
Ещё несколько минут поисков они ничего необычного не обнаружили. И вдруг в свете вышедшей луны под их ногами стали поблёскивать белые полосы. Парни в ужасе отпрыгнули, пытаясь наступать на чистый пол. Полосы шли прямиком из пустой клетки и уходили дальше по коридору.  
— Мне это не нравится, — Мирослав скривился и закусил губу.  
— Мне тоже, — отозвался Егор, переведя встревоженный взгляд на парня. Мирослав глядел в ответ с таким же выражением лица.  
 _Я не хочу подвергать тебя опасности._  
— Идём? — первым предложил Мирослав, протягивая руку. Егор кивнул, сжимая его ладонь в своей.  
 **Я не позволю кому-либо навредить тебе.**


	22. Двенадцать желаний

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna Blue — Silent Scream

— Мама! Мама! Смотри, какая большая змея! — противный детский голосок вырвал Ливерия из дремоты. К топоту и говору за стеклом он уже привык, но такие назойливые посетители будили в нём жажду крови.  
— Да, дорогая, это… м… питон. Королевский, — произнёс чуть более низкий голос с запинкой. _Читает с таблички_ , понял Ливерий. Ребёнок восторженно ахает.  
— Как в Маугли, да? — всё ещё писклявый. _Придушил бы вас._  
— Да, как в Маугли. Пойдём дальше?  
— Нет! — верещит ребёнок. — Почему он не двигается? Я хочу посмотреть, как он ползает! — взрослый вздыхает.  
— Может, он спит. Хочешь, потом посмотрим, когда он проснётся? — _Не проснусь_ , со злобой думает Ливерий.  
Ребёнок радостно соглашается. А когда они возвращаются, Ливерий нарочно быстро передвигается по клетке, и детские глазки — _так бы и проглотил_ — не успевают за ним. И только он набирает воздуха, чтобы выразить своё недовольство, Ливерий скручивается у самого стекла, угрожающе возвышаясь над людьми. Ребёнок в слезах прячется. **Вот она — власть.**

* * *

Ливерий ползёт по людной улице, ноги беспрепятственно проходят сквозь призрачное тело. _Счастливые в своём неведении_ , и его это смешит. _Глупцы._ Скоро он вернёт своё тело, **вот тогда повеселимся!**

* * *

Алексина и Зозим, растерявшись, стояли перед высшими демонессами. Взволнованная Фива переводила взгляд с Мелэйны на Хипатию, но те оставались невозмутимыми.  
— Не может быть! — подала голос воительница, забывая о манерах. — Ливерий? Вы уверены?  
— Да, мы уверены, Фива, — спокойно кивнула Хипатия.  
— Он давно стал подозрительным, жаль, мы не заметили раньше, — Мелэйна готова была сжечь всё вокруг. — Мы сожалеем, что так получилось с тобой, Алексина.  
Низшая демонесса задрожала и обхватила плечи руками, сдерживая слёзы.  
— Я верила ему… — её голос сорвался.  
— Нельзя верить призракам, Алексина, — Фива положила руку ей на плечо, — тем более змеям. Они больше нас хотят вернуть силу живого состояния.  
Зозим не произнесла ни слова с начала собрания. Всё, что говорили, казалось ей странным, но естественным, будто это были прописные истины. Быть живой. Она не помнила как это, но хотела бы узнать.  
— И с тобой тоже, Зозим, — добавила Мелэйна. — Никто из вас двоих не заслужил этих мучений сломавшейся души. Ливерий преследует свои цели, неизвестные нам, будьте осторожны с ним.  
Все кивнули, а воспоминания запульсировали в голове Зозим удушающей паникой. В который раз пришлось твердить себе, что они чужие. _Не её, чужие! Чужие!_ **Проваливайте!**  
Алексина тяжело вдохнула, невидяще смотря в землю. _Слишком много эмоций для демонессы!_ **Избавьте меня от них!**  
Фива подхватывает Алексину под руку, удерживая от падения. _Она не должна страдать!_ **Как ей помочь?**  
Мелэйна закипает внутри, _проклятый Ливерий! Можно было найти помощника и понадёжнее!_ **Чтоб он навсегда остался призраком!**  
Хипатия взглянула в глаза Мелэйне, молча призывая успокоиться. _Не тот момент, остынь._ **Мы отомстим.**  
_****_

_**Я не справлюсь в одиночку!** _


	23. Заблудившийся водитель

Алиса до последнего не хотела просить Кроваво-красного о помощи. Это было непривычно.  
 _Ну и неловко, да._ Он и так во многом был её поддержкой весь год.  
И вот уж чего Алиса точно не хотела, так это чтобы они потерялись. Кровавый невесело усмехнулся, когда стало ясно - заехали в невероятную глушь.  
Алиса совершенно поникла.  
— Извини, — она подтянула колени к себе и сжалась на сидении.  
Кровавый взглянул удивленно и сочувствующе.  
— Не говори, что я не виновата, пожалуйста, — пробурчала девушка в сложенные руки. — Это всё из-за меня. Хоть и звучит клишированно и глупо.  
Кровавый понимающе промолчал. _Как приятно, когда тебя не осуждают._  
— Виновата или нет, но дорогу-то потерял я, а не ты.  
Алиса утвердительно промычала что-то. Убежать бы, вернуться в прошлое, не просить Кровавого ни о чём, не срывать ту листовку, не дружить с Ниной, _не мучиться всем этим._  
 _Не мучиться_ , **верно.**  
Кровавый завёл мотор, вычислив что-то по карте. Алиса задрожала. _Не думай, не думай о плохом. Ты справишься. У тебя есть на кого положиться. Не переживай. Не переживай об этом. ~~Не мучиться! Значит умереть! Прекрасная идея!~~ Нет! Нет! Нет!_ Алиса обессиленно уговаривала себя, но отчаянно боялась. Всего.


	24. Книга магии и кулинарии

Ещё большей неожиданностью был книжный магазин. Они, правда, не думали, что следы из зоопарка вдруг приведут их сюда.  
Название переливалось разнообразными мягкими цветами, за стёклами виднелись книжные стеллажи. К счастью, несмотря на позднее время, было открыто.  
Звякнул колокольчик, пожилая женщина за прилавком подняла взгляд и по-доброму улыбнулась. Парни, кивнув в качестве приветствия, двинулись вдоль высоких стеллажей за призрачным следом. На торцах полок были закреплены небольшие лампочки, излучавшие фиолетовый свет.  
 _Нда._ Мирослав уставился на мерцающий цветок, стоявший в дальнем конце зала. _Что вообще может быть более странным?_  
И без того белая лилия выделялась в мрачном помещении, мелкие крапинки, словно кровь, темнели на лепестках.  
— Лилии, - продавщица прошаркала по полу, подойдя к ним. — Их называли цветами королевской власти  
Егор хмыкнул, неизвестно что пытавшийся этом сказать. Так бы они и стояли, молча глядя на ни в чём не повинный цветок, если бы снова не звякнул колокольчик. Продавщица потопала встретить покупателя.  
— Думаешь, есть здесь ещё что-то важное? — шёпотом спросил Мирослав.  
Егор молча протянул ему книгу. Тоже светящуюся. _Конечно же_ , с лёгким раздражением подумал Мирослав.  
— Собираешься её купить что ли? Разве нельзя быстро найти нужное и не заморачиваться? — Егор всё не отрывал взгляда от лилии, поэтому Мирослав потряс парня за плечо. — Ты чего?  
Егор словно очнулся от наваждения и потерянно обернулся. Мирослав недовольно вздохнул, на душе было тяжело.  
— Давай, пошли отсюда, тебе что-то нехорошо.  
Всё время, пока они расплачивались за книгу, Егор ни сказал ни слова. И вдруг, когда они дошли до остановки, его глаза расширились от ужаса и растерянности. Мирослав внутренне собрался услышать не самые весёлые новости.  
— Та клетка! — выдохнул Егор и чуть не перешёл на крик. - Питон, я видел, там был питон!  
Мирослав непонимающее прищурился.  
— **Королевский!** Как и лилия!  
 _Да какого ж чёрта?_


	25. Принцесса мёртвых

— Мы не можем просить у _неё_ помощи! — вскрикнула Мелэйна. — Неизвестно что _она_ может попросить за эту услугу!  
— Да, это рискованно, — строго проговорила Хипатия. — Но ни Алексине, ни Зозим не безопасно больше здесь находиться! Иначе у них точно не будет возможности вернуться.  
— Знаю! — не унималась демонесса. — Но Фива! Ты же понимаешь, если _она_ потребует чьей-то жизни, Фива не промедлит и секунды!  
Хипатия, нахмурившись, кивнула.

* * *

Фива напряжённо следила за тренировкой Зозим и Алексины. Она догадывалась, о чём совещались высшие демонессы. И не боялась любого их решения. Если нужно, она пожертвует чем угодно.  
Алексина, предельно сконцентрированная, замахивается для удара, когда чужие воспоминания впиваются Зозим в голову, и она падает, невольно уклоняясь. _Нет — боли._ Низшая демонесса коротко вскрикнула и кинулась к новенькой. _Нет — ярким эмоциям._  
 **Это опасно.**  
Ругать себя за невнимательность Фива не могла, понимала, что не виновата. Ливерий был хитрым и скрытным, разглядеть его намерения было сложно. _Подлец._  
И всё же… У них нет выбора. Им придётся простить помощи у _неё_ , как бы это решение им ни претило.  
 _Медлить нельзя._


	26. Экзорцизм по-русски

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David Guetta, Sia — Flames

— Кровавый, — прошептала Алиса впервые с того момента, как они выехали на шоссе, — ты веришь в экзорцистов?  
— В смысле, верю что это возможно? — облегчённо усмехнулся спутник. — Изгнание духов? Заговорами? Это даже звучит смешно и нереально.  
Алиса положила подбородок на колени, которые всё ещё обнимала руками, и уставилась на темнеющую дорогу. Сколько же они едут?  
— Я понимаю, но… А что если духи существуют? Наверняка не все из них белые и пушистые, — девушка скосила глаза на Кровавого.  
— Чего это ты вдруг? — он говорил спокойно, но Алиса нотки беспокойства. — Это тебя так нервирует, что мы заблудились? Выбрались же.  
Кровавый замолчал, подбирая слова, не его это было: утешать кого-то. Усыпляюще урчал двигатель, и свистел ветер.  
— И, Серая, не переживай, если в тебя вселятся злые духи, мы тебе поможем. Ради тебя не жалко и экзорцизму научиться.  
Голос у Кровавого был мягкий, успокаивающий, и Алиса прикрыла глаза, пряча улыбку. Вправду, чего это она забеспокоилась? Сама же не верит во весь этот экзорцизм, так что поменялось? Да и есть те, кто поддержит её в случае чего.  
Пурпурная и Чёрный хотя бы. Они втроём сильно сплотились за прошедшую неделю. Близнецы помогали разбираться в архиве, откуда Алиса узнала невероятное количество необычной информации. Например, псевдонимы выбирались не случайно, а в зависимости от силы человека: чем сильнее, тем «темнее» цвет. Алиса тогда шокировано сидела и осознавала многое. Правда, к Чёрному ни с какими вопросами по этой теме решила не обращаться.  
Но никогда она не говорила о своих страхах. Держала панические заскоки в секрете, скрываясь за слабыми улыбками. И всё, кажется, верили. Не замечали. Но сейчас, когда Кровавый почти озвучил главный страх Алисы остаться _одной_ в какой-нибудь безвыходной ситуации, стало легче.  
 _Теперь не так страшно._


	27. Секретная лаборатория

Единственной понятной информацией, которую они смогли понять из книги, был адрес какого-то заброшенного здания. Остальную часть занимали рецепты в прямом смысле убийственных блюд. Какое отношение они имели к этому месту было не ясно.  
Здание устрашающе возвышалось над ними тёмным пятном на лунном небе. Вообще, казалось, что оно вот-вот рухнет, и заходить внутрь было стрёмно, но под основным зданием оказалось новенькое, хоть и заброшенное, помещение.  
Бледно-голубые стены освещались люминесцентными лампами, белая плитка чуть хрустела под ногами. _Неправильно выложена_ , мелькнуло у Егора в голове. От всего этого белого света быстро начали болеть глаза.  
Щурясь, они сделали пару шагов вглубь помещения, сходя с лестницы. Всё такие же белые двери плавно закрылись, отрезая от внешнего мира. Парни напряжённо переглянулись. _Это нехороший знак._  
Откуда-то (или отовсюду?) сначала зашипело, а потом раздался механизированный голос.  
«Добро пожаловать. В пшшш… вляющийся главным центром шшшшш. Какая ваша цель?» Голос прерывался дребезжащими помехами, вгрызающимися в ушные перепонки.  
— Чего? — не понял Мирослав. — Сколько лет этой штуке, раз она так барахлит?  
«Какая выша цель?»  
— Мы ищем нашу подругу Нину, — ответил Егор.  
«Как вы попали сюда?»  
— С помощью этой книги, — продолжал отвечать Егор, однако Мирослав дернул его за руку, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.  
— Что ты сюсюкаешься с этой штукой? У нас нет на это времени!  
Егор не успел ничего сказать.  
«Вам лучше не спорить. Если жизнь дорога.» Голос ожесточился, приобрёл человеческие нотки.  
Мирослав промолчал, но кивнул. Где-то, видимо, была камера, потому что голос продолжил.  
«Эта книга не должна была попасть в чужие руки. Прошу вас оставить её здесь и уйти.»  
— Мы не уйдём! — озлобился Егор. — Нам необходима информация! Наша подруга в опасности!  
«А если её уже не спасти? Об этом вы не задумывались? Зачем тратить на бесполезные поиски время?» Голос вдруг зазвучал ехидно. «Вы могли бы потратить его друг на друга. Не подвергать опасности никого. И просто. Спокойно. Забыть.»  
Мирослав похолодел. _Друг на друга?_ Он, что, роется в их головах?  
— Откуда ты… — негодующе выдохнул он.  
«Это вам знать необязательно. Что важнее, я знаю всё, о чём вы подумаете.»  
Парни застыли. Всё, о чём подумают. Это плохо, _очень плохо_.  
«Так что предлагаю во второй раз. Оставьте книгу и убирайтесь. Другого шанса не будет. Даю вам десять минут на раздумья.»  
— Что будет, если мы откажемся? — рискнул Егор.  
«Хочешь узнать?» Голос скрипнул кровожадным шёпотом и начал отсчёт.  
Цифры били по мозгу, мешая думать.  
Оставить книгу? Почему бы и нет, в ней всё равно ничего разумного. Но как тогда искать Нину? Это же была их единственная зацепка, да и призрачный след оборвался на загадочной лилии.  
Отказаться? Не хотелось думать о том, что будет, реши они так. В голове всплывали жуткие рецепты из книги: запечённые глаза, жаренное сердце, сваренные лёгкие, посыпанные перемолотыми костями. _Не хотелось думать_.  
«У вас минута.» Безэмоционально напомнил голос.  
— Мы оставляем книгу, — решительно сказал Егор, Мирослав согласно промычал. Ни одному из них не нравилось такое решение.  
«Чудесно. Положите книгу на пол. После этого двери откроются.»  
Егор положил проклятую книгу и отошёл на несколько шагов. Немного успокоившиеся парни направились к открывшейся двери.  
Но створки захлопнулись прямо перед ними.  
Мирослав хотел было возмутиться, но голос опередил его.  
«Вы забыли кое-что важное.»  
Они приготовились услышать что угодно, но такого никто не предвидел.  
« **Плату за вход**.»


	28. Нож, котик, налоги

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dobroprod. x yshpvl — пальчиками по коже
> 
> Тем, кто поймёт, где тут нож, котик и налоги, могу придумать какую-нибудь плюшку, потому что я чувствую, что завернула сложную метафору с этим.

— Какую ещё плату? — разозлился Мирослав.  
«За вход.»  
— Слышь ты, Эраст, — он сжал кулаки, — за вход платят не при выходе!  
— Почему Эраст? — не к месту удивился Егор.  
— Потому что предатель! — выплюнул Мирослав.  
«Меня не волнует, как вы меня называете. Мне нужна плата. И это ваша боль.»  
Мысли на секунду вылетели из головы и тут же хлынули обратно потоком паники. _Какая такая боль?_  
«Не душевная, конечно же.» Съехидничал голос. _Ах, да, этот гад же читает их мысли._  
«Вы не хотите оставлять книгу, потому это должен быть один из вас. Второй может спокойно уйти. _Остаться. В живых_.»  
Горло сдавило страхом, Мирославу казалось, что он задыхается. Он не может позволить Егору пожертвовать собой! Но в другом случае ему придётся оставить любимого одного. _Одного._ Сердце застучало быстрее. Если он пожертвует собой, то спасёт Егора, но тот будет мучиться. Но как же эгоистично будет дать ему погибнуть, чтобы не чувствовать одиночества.  
Между тем плиты на стене разъехались на совершенно незаметное расстояние, но погружённые в свои мысли парни не заметили этого.  
Что-то с тихим свистом пронзило воздух, Егор коротко вскрикнул и покачнулся, из горла вместо вдоха вырвался хрип. Мирослав медленно повернулся к нему, с ужасом встречая случившееся.  
По прозрачным иглам, вонзившимся в тело, крупными каплями стекала кровь. Правый локоть, бедро, горло, _сердце_. Егор, задыхаясь, сглотнул собственную кровь. Он должен пересилить себя, должен сказать.  
— Уходи отсюда, — севшим голосом выдохнул он.  
— Нет, ни за что! — Мирослав схватил его за плечи, сдерживая слёзы. — Что же ты наделал, глупый?  
Егор обессиленно улыбнулся, падая назад и утягивая Мирослава за собой. Тело в нескольких местах пронзила жгучая боль, но от отчаянья он не понимал ничего. Мирослав подтянулся ближе к Егору, удерживая его лицо в своих _окровавленных_ ладонях.  
— Посмотри мне в глаза, пожалуйста, — отчаянно прошептал он. — Не оставляй меня! Ты не можешь! Не опять…  
Слёзы защипали царапины на щеках, а он ведь даже не заметил, как оказался также ранен. Но разве это имело хоть какое-то значение, когда Егор из последних сил смотрел на него затуманенным от боли взглядом, урывками хватая воздух.  
— Хороший мой, держись, мы выберемся, — всхлипнул Мирослав, сжимая его в объятьях, не чувствуя новых ран. — Обещаю, ты только не оставляй меня. Кто будет не понимать мои шутки? А дрыхнуть по полдня, а потом на меня ругаться? А любить? Я никому кроме тебя не отдам свою любовь. Ты для меня всё. Пожалуйста…  
Он продолжал говорить с перерывами, задыхаясь от горя и боли. Баюкая в руках холодеющее тело. Наконец последний вздох сорвался с губ с едва слышным «не покидай». Белые плиты на полу разъехались, позволяя переплетённым телам провалиться в черноту.  
«Влюблённые глупцы.» Недовольным треском прозвучал голос и замолк.


	29. Укрощение Цербера

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IAMX feat. Imogen Heap — My Secret Friend

Принцесса смеялась долго и громко. До тошноты отвратительно. Так, что даже спокойной Фиве стало не по себе.  
— Оживить, говорите? — понимая свою силу, усмехнулась она. Демонессы промолчали. — Что ж, я помогу вам, мне не жалко, — она перевела взгляд на Алексину и Зозим. — Если вы сможете поладить с нашим пёсиком, огонёчки.

* * *

Высшие демонессы знали, что Алексина справится — эмоции играли ей на руку; но Зозим… Её было опасно даже подпускать к нему.  
Пёс ощутил слабость Зозим, стоило ей приблизиться, и стал выжидать. Демонесса хотела закончить с этим, пока воспоминания не мешали ей.  
Цербер бездвижно лежал, подпуская Зозим максимально близко. Она шла мелкими шажками, выставив руки перед собой для защиты.  
_Больно!_ **Прекратите!** ~~Я не хочу жить!~~ Колени у демонессы подкосились, и она тяжело осела на землю.  
_Я никому не нужна!_ **Не врите мне!** ~~Я не хочу умирать!~~ Пёс повернул одну голову и приподнялся.  
_Вам и без меня хорошо!_ **Бездушные твари!** ~~Я убью вас!~~ В один прыжок он оказался около Зозим.  
_Так одиноко!_ **Обратите на меня внимание!** ~~Я хочу, чтобы кто-то был рядом!~~ Левая голова, разинув пасть, обморозила руки демонессы.  
_Да сдались вы мне!_ **Идите к чёрту со своей заботой!** ~~Я в порядке!~~ Огонь из горла правой головы ринулся к её наряду.  
_Останьтесь со мной!_ **Мне нужна ваша помощь!** ~~Я в хаосе!~~ Яд средней головы медленно разъедал нежную кожу.

 _Что мне сделать, чтобы вы заметили, как мне плохо?_  
_Как мне объяснить это?_  
_Если я скажу, поймёте ли вы?_  
_Поддержите?_  
_Захотите помочь?  
_Или отвернётесь?_  
_Прогоните?_  
_Будете ругать себя?_  
_А станет ли мне легче от этого?__

 **Я тоже не знаю, что сделала бы.**  
**Но вы ответственны за меня.**  
**Так будьте внимательными.**  
**Понимающими.**  
**Не такими глупыми.**

 ~~Загляните в мою душу, пока я ещё доверяю вам.~~  
~~Пока я не совершила непоправимого.~~  
~~Пока я ещё могу заставить себя жить.~~  
~~Бороться с болью.~~  
~~Находить причины жить.~~  
~~Их слишком мало.~~

  


_У вас слишком мало времени!_  
**Я больше не могу сражаться.**  
~~Помогите мне…~~

Ливерий благоговейно лежал перед принцессой. Та раскачивала темный кулон, словно хотела загипнотизировать змея.  
— Ты проделал отличную работу. Я довольна и дарую тебе жизнь раньше, чем мы договаривались, — с её лица не сходила мягкая улыбка.  
Призрак не показал радости и лишь благодарно кивнул. Принцесса протянула ему кулон, и Ливерий скользнул ближе, принимая живые черты. И в последнюю секунду принцесса с жестокой усмешкой сжала кулон в ладони. Трепещущая душа вырвалась из разбитых острыми когтями стенок и пропала. Начавший растворяться, Ливерий негодующе зашипел.  
«Тыы обманнула мення.»  
— Будто я хотела помогать тебе, глупое создание, — принцесса презрительно отвернулась.


	30. Духи в космосе

Перед глазами плясали звёзды, и Алиса завороженно протянула руку к ним. Это сон? Если да, то он просто чудесный, волшебный. _Не хотелось просыпаться._  
Они ведь ехали по шоссе с Кровавым, и, кажется, Алиса задремала. _Давно она не видела снов._ И вот — первый за долгое время да ещё такой красивый.  
Алису качнуло в сторону, звёзды бешено запрыгали из стороны в сторону. Издалека послышались странные голоса.  
«Скорее, она ещё дышит! Кто-нибудь, вызовете скорую!» «Уже, а водитель что?» «Ему уже не помочь.»  
Что? Как глупо. Не нужно никакую скорую, дайте Алисе полюбоваться звёздами. Да и с Кровавым всё нормально, он отлично водит.  
Алиса поворачивала голову, ища знакомые созвездия, и всеми силами пыталась игнорировать назойливые голоса. Те всё кричали, звали, обсуждали, ругались. Она терпеть не могла, когда кто-то ругался.  
 _Заткнулись бы лучше_ , пробормотала она. К приятному удивлению, голоса замолкли. Но не успела Алиса насладиться тишиной — а ведь она почти дотянулась до одной из самых милых звёздочек — звуки ворвались отовсюду, заставляя небо тускнеть. «У неё замедляется пульс!»  
И звёзды снова закружились, медленно бледнея. Алиса обиженно фыркнула на голоса. Точки на небе сразу засияли ярче, девушка улыбнулась им.  
Руки, ноги и правый бок почему-то сияли вместе со звёздами, но это не мешало Алисе любоваться этим. К тому же, с каждым шагом в манящий свет голоса отдалялись и отдалялись. Ближе, ближе к звёздам, _пожалуйста_. Они лучше вашей ругани, заморочек, вражды, убийств, ненависти. Намного лучше. _Они хотя бы молчат._  
 **Я иду к вам, дорогие звёзды.**


	31. Не то, чем кажется

Из видения их выкинуло почти одновременно.  
Алиса покачнулась на стуле и заторможенно отдёрнула руки от мутного шара. Голова кружилась, на задворках сознания блекли ненастоящие звёзды. Мысли не хотели приходить в порядок, разлетаясь снежным вихрем. Мелькали чужие лица, красивые и уродливые; непришедшие дни, приятные и удручающие; отношения, надёжные и предательские.  
Нина, побледнев, схватилась за горло, руки, лицо, проверяя наличие ран. Но кожа была обычной, только зудела от фантомных болей. Девушке всё ещё чудился огромный пёс с тремя головами, нависший над ней, беспомощной и сломленной. Слышались звонкий смех, строгие поучения, взволнованные объяснения, тошнотворное шипение. Но чьи, она больше не помнила.  
Мирослав вздрогнул и отвернулся, пытаясь незаметно вытереть выступившие слёзы. Загнанно билось сердце, переживая смерть, свою и Егора. Ему хотелось выжечь из памяти страдальческое лицо, вскрик боли, умоляющий, жалостливый шёпот. Вернуться в туда и отговорить и его, и себя от опрометчивого поступка. Спасти, уберечь, не позволить этой боли наступить. Защитить.  
— Не бойтесь, — прошамкала гадалка, — вы забудете всё, что увидели.  
Троица бездумно кивнула и поспешила покинуть жутковатое место.  
 _Тот человек, кто он? Где он и жив ли? Да и другие двое. Могу я их найти?  
Те, кто ещё там был, как они? В порядке? Они здесь или там? Живы ли?  
Хорошо, что Егора с нами не было. Это не то, что ему стоило бы пережить._  
Погружённые в свои мысли, они не обратили внимания на новости, передаваемые по радио.  
Сообщили, что из зоопарка пропал королевский питон, напомнили автомобилистам быть осторожными на дорогах во время гололёда, оповестили, что заброшенное здание больницы будут реставрировать.  
И желали хороших выходных.


End file.
